A tale of Snape and Frozen Hell
by Spunkz the wacked out Spaz
Summary: THIS NEVER HAPPENED! What never happened in Snape's past!!!
1. Ooooh, that's gotta hurt!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot, which came from my own twisted mind.  
  
Prologue: Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped. Harry had got a Past Revealer for Christmas. They were really rare. They decided to check up Snape's past to see what had made him sooooooooo mean.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Severus Snape cowered beneath the bed hoping his father wouldn't hit him. Malicius Snape stormed through the door, holding the Hogwarts' Acception Letter.  
  
*Omigod!!! What's wrong with him? He should be happy I got accepted!* thought Severus.  
  
"Severus!" yelled Malicius.  
  
"Y-Yes, father?" Severus replied timidly.  
  
"Come out from under the bed. NOW!" Severus scrambled quickly out from under the bed. "Listen, boy, I want you to go and stay with the Malfoys. Their boy got accepted as well. Stay at school for Christmas and Easter, do you hear?" Mr. Snape growled. "Here's some money for your equipment. Now, begone, and I shall see you in a year."  
  
Before the cringing boy could make a move, Malicius had aimed a vicious kick at his chest. Severus fled, completely winded and gasping for breath. The Malfoys' manor was within walking distance. Severus packed his things and went. He arrived at the manor exhausted and breathless.  
  
"Ah, yes, your father sent me a note, allowing me to use violence to set you into order. I hope I shall not need to. Lucius will show you your room." Said Mr. Malfoy as he opened the door. Lucius, a pale blond haired boy came running down the stairs.  
  
"Hiya, Severus!" he shouted.  
  
"'Lo, Lucius." Mumbled Severus.  
  
"You look like you haven't slept for ages!" commented Lucius. He didn't know that Severus' father beat him.  
  
"Uh – huh."  
  
  
  
After a good night's sleep, Severus was ready to go to Diagon Alley to get his school equipment.  
  
"We will be expecting you back around lunchtime." Said Mr. Malfoy curtly.  
  
"See you later, Severus!"  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Severus shouted as he walked into to the fire, using some of the Floo Powder his father had given him.  
  
15 minutes later he was checking his list.  
  
"Cauldron, check… Wand. I'll go and get that now…" He entered Ollivander's  
  
"Hello. A Snape is it? Hmmm. Your father chose a 13inch Yew and Dargon Heartstring. Your mother seemed to prefer a 12inch Oak and Unicorn Tailhair. I wonder which one will suit you…"  
  
Half an hour later, Severus was looking rather worried and Mr. Ollivander was standing next to a large pile of tested wands, muttering to himself.  
  
"Trigky…hmmmm. I wonder…yes, why not? It may work…" He went to a back cupboard and emerged carrying a dusty old wand box.  
  
"Here. Willow and Basilisk Scale. 11Inches. I usually refrain from using Basilisk Scales. Very rare and a bit unpredictable."  
  
Severus took the wand and immediately, Mr. Ollivander smiled.  
  
"Perfect. But what an unusual combination."  
  
Severus walked out and stopped outside the Magical Menagerie. He had enough money left to buy and animal. He chose a small black kitten, which he didn't hesitate to call Serrilna. He walked into the fire and shouted.  
  
"Malfoy Manor!"  
  
"Hi again, Severus." Came the annoyingly cheery voice of Lucius. Severus sighed and went for lunch. It would be a looong week! 


	2. Here we go! Here we go! Here we...oh, so...

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have done, never will do. Sniff  
  
Prologue: Harry, Ron and Hermione were shocked. They never thought that someone's father could treat them like that. They regained themselves and concentrated on the Past Revealer.  
  
The rest of the summer passed quickly, with absolutely nothing of interest happening, so I'll move on… Severus and Lucius made their way on to platform 9¾. Severus nearly died of shock: his father was waiting for him.  
  
"Severus, a private word, please." Said Mr. Snape. Severus got the impression he was working very hard to control his anger. Severus broke into a sweat. He waved gloomily to Lucius.  
  
"Come and see me on the train when you're done, Severus!"  
  
Mr. Snape walked around to a deserted part of the platform. When he was sure no-one would see, he grabbed Severus and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" he hissed. "I never gave you permission to buy an animal! I'll let you keep it, but you need to be taught a lesson! Crucio!"  
  
Severus was writhing in agony, tears trickling uncontrollably down his cheeks. His father raised the wand, and the pain stopped.  
  
"Why? Why don't you love me?" He asked tearfully, then fled the scene, his father staring angry and speechless after him.  
  
  
  
Severus found a compartment to himself on the train. He didn't much feel like chatting to Lucius. (A/N I don't blame him. Who WOULD want to chat to Mr. Hyped – Up?) He settled down with Serrilna asleep on his lap and sobbed quietly. He came alert suddenly when the compartment door opened and a pale, brown - haired boy with tired, grey - blue eyes came in.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" He noticed the tears on Severus' face and the tangled, greasy black hair. "Are you O.k?" He asked, concerned.  
  
Severus was shocked. No one had ever cared about him before. He managed to nod mutely, even though he was still twitching from the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
"What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Severus Snape. Yours?"  
  
"Remus Lupin.  
  
The compartment door burst open again and a group of three boys and a girl came in.  
  
"Any room in here?" asked a boy with scruffy dark brown hair.  
  
"Yeah. Everywhere else is full." Said a boy with black hair the same length as Severus' The girl had shoulder length chestnut hair, and the other boy had short, red-brown hair. They sat down and introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm James Potter." Said the boy with scruffy hair.  
  
"Sirius Black." Said the black haired boy.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Said the remaining boy.  
  
"Lily Evans." Said the girl.  
  
"Remus Lupin." Said Remus.  
  
"S-Severus Snape." Trembled Severus.  
  
"Why hasn't the cat been introduced?" asked Lily.  
  
"She's called Serrilna."  
  
"Serrilna?"  
  
"My mother's name."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
The compartment door slid slowly open. Severus spun round.  
  
"Aaaaaaargh! No, please, no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" and he fainted.  
  
  
  
He came round ten minutes later and found himself face to face with a teacher wearing flares underneath her emerald robes. (A/N nice image, ain't it? McGonagall in flares and straps. Ugh!)  
  
"Are you alright? I'm Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Sorry." Mumbled Severus.  
  
"Why did you faint?" aske McGonagall.  
  
"Thought y'were my father." Said Severus.  
  
"Why would you be afraid of your father?"  
  
"Because he beats me." Replied Severus simply. He fought to keep the tears back, but they rolled freely down his pale face. "Before I got onto the train, he slammed me against the wall because I bought Serrilna and he did the Cruciatus Curse. When he raised his wand, I asked him why he doesn't love me."  
  
"What else has he done?" asked the hippy – McGonagall worriedly.  
  
"I remember he turned on me in the kitchen once. He was really angry and he grabbed a knife off the table and threw it at me. It went through my shoulder and pinned me to the wall."  
  
McGonagall was white.  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Six."  
  
McGonagall felt a tear of sympathy trickle down her cheek. Severus noticed the silence and looked up. He had stopped crying.  
  
"Are you o.k?" he asked McGonagall.  
  
"I should be asking you that *sniff* question. How long has this gone on?"  
  
"As long as I can remember." Said Severus quietly.  
  
"I hope you find comfort at Hogwarts, whichever house you're in." said McGonagall gently. "We've arrived.  
  
Severus and his new friends stepped off the train.  
  
"Firs' years! Any more firs' years?"  
  
They went over to Hagrid (for that's who was shouting) and did the traditional across the lake thing which I can't be bothered to type out so I'll leave it here. 


	3. Slytherin...no,Gryffindor...no, Slytheri...

Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it a million times, don't own it, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
"You may belong in Gryffindor  
  
Where dwell the brave of heart,  
  
Bravery, courage and daring  
  
With Godric's spirit start.  
  
Or maybe in Ravenclaw  
  
Who takes the quick of wit,  
  
Those who stay with Rowena,  
  
Don't care about cunning shit!  
  
Perhaps you suit Hufflepuff  
  
And with Helga shall be happy.  
  
But be warned, for this house  
  
All toil worthlessly!  
  
And you treacherous bastards  
  
With Salazar belong.  
  
Salazar's house is Slytherin,  
  
And there I finish my song!!!"  
  
McGonagall looked disapprovingly at the sorting hat and whispered to Severus.  
  
"Please stay with me at the end, Severus."  
  
Now, I can't be bothered to type all the stuff out, so I'll do a list until we get to the important bit. Here's the list:  
  
Black, Sirius ( Gryffindor.  
  
Evans, Lily ( Gryffindor.  
  
Lupin, Remus ( Gryffindor.  
  
Malfoy, Lucius ( Slytherin.  
  
Pettigrew, Peter ( Gryffindor.  
  
Potter, James ( Gryffindor.  
  
"Snape, Severus." Shouted McGonagall. Snape stood up and walked slowly over to the hat.  
  
*Where will I go?*  
  
~Not very confident, are you?~  
  
*Well, if you had my life…*  
  
~I hope your shoulder healed up!~  
  
*It did, thank you.*  
  
~Your father wants you in Slytherin, I see.~  
  
*Yes…*  
  
~But you inherited something from your mother.~  
  
*Yes…*  
  
"Slyth…"  
  
*No, wait!*  
  
~Hmmmm?~  
  
*Reconsider.*  
  
"Gryff…  
  
*Now what's wrong?*  
  
~I just noticed something.~  
  
"Slyth…No,wait, that can't be right. Hell, you are one tricky child. Omigod, did I say that out loud? Sorry…  
  
~Eager to make as many friends as possible…~  
  
*Decided?*  
  
~Yes~  
  
"Gryffindor!!! Christ! Finally, yeesh!!"  
  
Severus walked shakily over to the Gryffindor table. He hardly knew what he was eating or the joke Sirius was telling him. Before he knew it, it was time for bed.  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Where is your mother?"  
  
"She's dead. He killed her after I was born. He thinks no-one knows, but I found out."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Your father – we'll send a Ministry representative over there to sort it out."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You share a room with Messrs Pettigrew, Potter, Black and Lupin." She paled at 'Lupin' "I'm sure they'll find a way to cheer you up." 


	4. The disappearance of Remus

Disclaimer: I would be drowning in my money if I owned it, but I'm not, so I don't.  
  
The first few days at Hogwarts were the best of Severus' life. He enjoyed the company of his new friends, and had starting skirting away from Lucius Malfoy, who had sworn vengeance and wanted to kill him. This, however, changed on a Thursday in the middle of September. Severus woke up early and was surprised to see Remus was awake. Remus was usually the first in bed and the last to get up.  
  
"Something wrong, Remus?" he asked. Remus' face was bloodless and he looked terrified.  
  
"Need to go to the hospital wing. Don't feel well." He answered.  
  
"Oh. I hope you feel better soon." Remus positively sprinted out of the dormitory.  
  
*I wonder what's up with him?* thought Severus.  
  
  
  
When the bell sounded for lunchtime, Remus still wasn't back.  
  
"Shall we go to the hospital wing and see if he's o.k?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I think we should." Said James.  
  
The foursome set off down the corridor but when they got to the sick bay, it was deserted. Not even Madam Pomfrey the nurse was there.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Severus.  
  
"You definitely say he went to the hospital wing?" said James, frowning slightly.  
  
"That's what he told me, yeah." Replied Severus nervously.  
  
They left the sickbay and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. On the way they bumped into Dumbledore. Literally.  
  
"Sorry, headmaster!" squeaked a very frightened Peter.  
  
"Professor, do you know where Remus is?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I think Madam Pomfrey told me they'd gone into Hogsmeade to pick something up. If I recall rightly, Remus needed a special potion to help him recover from his illness." Answered Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. (A/N, they always twinkle!!!)  
  
  
  
But Remus didn't return until lunchtime the following day. He looked very tired and was extremely pale.  
  
"Where've ya been, Remmy-poo?" asked James, adopting a motherly tone.  
  
"I was with Great Auntie Val. She's ill and I went to visit her. I was up all night talking with her." And he walked off, probably to get some sleep.  
  
"That's not the story Dumbledore told us! Dumbledore told us they'd gone into Hogsmeade." Stated Peter suspiciously.  
  
James suddenly straightened up and pulled Severus to one side.  
  
"My dad gave me an invisibility cloak last Christmas." He whispered. "If Remus gets 'ill' again, do you think you could follow him? He always seems closest to you."  
  
"Sure. We met on the train just before you came in, and while you and Sirius seem quite boisterous, Remus and I are quite quiet. Maybe there's something in his past, like mine." Replied Severus.  
  
  
  
Remus got 'ill' again near the end of October. He was looking terrified and was deathly pale. Severus slipped on the invisibility cloak and followed him to the hospital wing.  
  
*I shouldn't be doing this, Remus trusts me…*  
  
When they arrived at the sickbay, Madam Pomfrey was waiting at the door.  
  
"Ready, Remus?" she asked. Remus nodded mutely and Severus wondered what the hell was going on. They went out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest, Severus in hot pursuit. They reached a rather violent tree, which kept trying to brain them with it's branches.  
  
*Ouch!!! Damn tree…*  
  
"Freeze the Whomping Willow, Remus." Said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Remus garbbed a long stick and prodded a knot on the tree's trunk. The willow stopped whomping and he crawled into a gap by the roots. Severus followed. They reached a house at the end of the tunnel, it's windows were boarded up and it was a mess. The wallpaper was slashed and a chair had a leg missing. Remus went to stand by and unboarded window. The full moon shone through it, illuminating his pale skin and torn robes, making him look, for all the world, like a ghost. But something was wrong.  
  
*Uuh! I don't think Remus should have that much hair!*  
  
Remus was crouching on all fours, his face and hair lengthening as he transformed into…  
  
*A wolf?*  
  
A wolf.  
  
*Remus is a werewolf? Omigod! No, that can't be right! Can it? But why did it have to happen to such a nice guy? I have to tell Jmaes! Run! Run!!! Runrunrunrunrun!*  
  
He ran. He sprinted up the tunnel, not daring to look back in case Remus bit him. In no time at all, he was back in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"James!!! Remus…is…was…is a WEREWOLF!!!" Severus gasped.  
  
"Pull the other one, Severus." Said James, not even bothering to look up from 'Becoming and Animagus: the whole guide' by Jerril Karnus.  
  
"I'm being serious, James. I followed him and he went down a tunnel under a whomping willow, into a house. He stood by a window and transformed. There's a full moon tonight and the last time he disappeared was last month…"  
  
BADUMP! There was a miniature earthquake because the fatass Peter had fainted and fallen to the floor, causing the afore-mentioned earthquake. James looked up from the book and, to Severus' surprise, was smiling.  
  
"Now we know the problem he had in his past! I say we become Animagi to cheer him up on transforming nights. It's all in this book."  
  
The troupe (Lily was there.) agreed on this, picked up the limp form of Peter with considerable difficulty, and went…(ooh, major suspense) … to bed!!! (A/N They were tired. I know they didn't go and get Remus to eat them but still…) 


End file.
